Recently, semiconductor devices installed in a mobile apparatus are required to be small, and therefore, highly integrated in order to satisfy the demand. Although a finFET that secures a sufficient channel length has been suggested according to the requirements of high-integration, these devices may experience punch-through between a source area and a drain area. Accordingly, methods of forming a high-concentration impurity area used as punch-through stopping area under an active fin have been suggested.